Scars Will Heal
by HevenzAngel
Summary: First Story In The Scars Will Heal Collection. Scars make a massive impact on peoples life's, the way they are perceived by people and the way they perceive themselves. "You sure your okay" Twink asked me as we watched the cars speed off "I wont forget Twink" I Replied gazing into the distance "But I will heal" I told him smiling.


**First Story In The Scars Collection which will contain 3 Full length stories and some one-shots. Feed Back is much appreciated as i have never written a Fast and Furious story before. Rated M just in case of latter chapters. Enjoy :)**

"Neela, I cant come tonight" I protested for the ninth time. I walked over to my side drawer and got another pen out to finish my homework essay "I don't care who is going" I told her and began to finish off my essay I sighed "If I come for 1hour will you leave me alone" I asked her I hung up the phone when I finally got my answer and hopped into the shower when I was done I looked out what I was going to ware and decided on skinny jeans, knee high boots over the top and a white cut off shirt. I put on some lip-gloss and mascara and brushed out my brown wavy hair and decided I needed to get it cut again it was extremely long it was almost at my hips but I hated getting my hair cut I normally only got about an inch or two of it.

Neela Pov

"I take it she is coming then" asked Sean who was laughing I nodded my head "She just wanted peace and she knew she wouldn't get any till she came hear" I said proudly and we both walked back over to the group who were all hanging around Hans car "She coming" asked Han I nodded and he leaned back against the hood of his car happy. We heard a car approaching the group and we all looked back to see who it was "She's hear" Twink announced.

I didn't go to the races if I could help it its not that it wasn't my scene it totally was but I wasn't the most confident of people and the races was always stacked full of people. I pulled the car to a stop beside Hans and got out everyone was smiling at me as if they knew something I didn't "What" I asked feeling a bit self conscious I walked over to the group and Twink was half smirking at me "What is it you guys are starting to freak me out" I asked worriedly looking around the group "Nothing, Sit" Han told referring to the hood of his car where he was currently sitting I sat down beside him on the hood and placed and arm around my hips I looked down at his hand and decided to leave it "So why did I have to come out hear tonight"I asked confused "Hans racing" Twink told me full of excitement I stared at him in shock but he just ate another candy "Are you kidding me you never race, what are you racing for" I questioned but he didn't answer me instead he ran his fingers up and down the side of my exposed stomach I shivered at the touch unintentionally "Well if you excuse me that's my cue to go" he said getting up as did I and I went and stood next to Neela and gave her a confused look "Good luck Han" Sean told him Twink looked at Sean and scoffed "Please, see you at the finish line Bro" Twink shouted to Han as he drove to the start line.

There was a sudden rush to the elevators as the cars sped of and me and Neela held hands and ran to them to so we didn't get stuck in the melee, we both sped out of the elevators and to the front of the crown where we saw Twink and Earl standing to get a good view of the finish line Hans car came sliding up the road and came to a perfect halt he got out and everyone ran to congratulate him but I stood there and waited to see who he had raced finally the other car a Nissan came up and came to halt beside Hans car they walked to meet each other and exchanged a hand shake no money no slips nothing now I was extremely confused. I walked over into the crowed and pushed my way threw "There you are" Neela rushed to me and pulled me over to the gang "That was awesome man" Twink shouted hugging Han Sean nodded his head in acknowledgment the crowed was beginning to disperse now so I turned to Han and raised an eyebrow "What" he asked "What did you race for if not money or slips" I asked wanting an answer this time again he leaned against his car nonchalantly and looked towards me Twink walked over to me and stood in front of me I crossed my arms over my chest wanting answers "I was supposed to race him I couldn't shut my big mouth and I told him that Hans car was mine so when he challenged me to a race of course Han wouldn't let me drive so he had to do it for me" Twink explained as if it was nothing I waited for a while then told them my opinion "Bullshit" I said to Twink "1. You wouldn't to that because you know he wouldn't let you drive that car 2. Han wouldn't just do you a favour like that and 3. Just bullshit" I explained to Twink everyone laughed but I didn't find any of this funny.

Earl, Reiko, Sean, Twink and I were all getting ready to leave school the next day "I hate taking the train" Neela moaned "And you don't drive your car why" I asked her I absolutely loved her car "I don't like it leaving the garage there still some tuning to be done" she told me I just shook my head and laughed "We will see you guys latter" Earl and reiko said and left "See ya" Twink shouted as he went on his way to "I want a car" I huffed as we continued walking Sean messed up my hair "When you can drive Rena" I pushed him away "Hey I can drive I am just not legal yet" I told him smartly.


End file.
